Los Angeles Times
thumbThe''' Los Angeles Times' (founded in 1881) is a daily newspaper published in Los Angeles, California and distributed throughout the Western United States. It is the second-largest metropolitan newspaper in the United States and the third-most widely distributed newspaper in the United States. In addition to its print product, the Times also publishes a 24-hour news Web site at www.latimes.com. Los Angeles Times in The Hot War The '''Los Angeles ''Times' was one of several businesses destroyed when the Soviet Union dropped two atomic bombs on the city on March 2, 1951. The paper's owner, Norman Chandler, and his wife, Dorothy, were killed in the blast.Bombs Away, pg. 167-168. For his part, Aaron Finch wasn't really sorry that the ''Times was destroyed; in his words, it had been a "union-busting pro-right wing rag" for his entire life.Ibid., pg. 168. Los Angeles Times in Joe Steele By 1939, the Los Angeles ''Times'' was firmly in the back pocket of President Joe Steele. For example, during Steele's "Plague on Both Your Houses Speech", the Times's Washington correspondent said that if Steele kept talking as he did in the speech, he wouldn't have trouble getting a third term.Joe Steele Los Angeles Times in "News From the Front" The Los Angeles ''Times'' was one of many American newspapers critical of President Franklin D. Roosevelt's handling of World War II. On December 12, 1941, it called Roosevelt's foreign policy "inept" after the European Axis declared war on the United States,see, e.g., Atlantis and Other Places, pg. 81. it was the first to note that Roosevelt's poll numbers had fallen,Ibid., pg. 88. it reported on the sinking of the ''Lexington'' and the damaging of the ''Yorktown'' by the Japanese in the Coral Sea.Ibid. pg. 108. Los Angeles Times in "Powerless" The Los Angeles ''Times'' was one of the approved papers of the West Coast People's Democratic Republic. After a state election, the Times reported that Communist Party candidates all over California had triumphed with majorities from ninety-three to ninety-nine percent. When he read that, Charlie Simpkins wondered about the person who got only ninety-three percent, and whether they'd be too embarrassed to show his face in Sacramento.Magazine of Fantasy and Science Fiction September/October, 2018, ebook. Los Angeles Times in Southern Victory The Los Angeles ''Times'' was a staunchly anti-labor newspaper in the 1930s and 40s. Chester Martin was displeased with its biased coverage of a series of strikes by the construction workers union he helped found. As such, he preferred to give interviews to the Torrance Daily Breeze or the Pasadena Star-News which were more balanced in their coverage and so less likely to misrepresent his views.The Victorious Opposition, pgs. 555-558. All three newspapers sent reporters to cover the landmark first contract signed by Martin with Henry T. Casson shortly after the outbreak of the Second Great War.Return Engagement, pgs. 149-154. Los Angeles Times in Supervolcano Colin Ferguson had home delivery of the ''Torrance Daily Breeze'' and the Los Angeles ''Times. After the Yellowstone Supervolcano erupted, the ''Times ran a headline "Senators From Afflicted States Appeal For Federal Aid". Ferguson thought the word "Afflicted" was appropriately biblical. Even though he didn't share the left leaning views of the Times, he did appreciated the irony of the wording and of the predominantly Republican Senators looking for Federal hand-outs.Eruption, pgs. 222-223. References Category:Periodicals Category:The Hot War Category:Joe Steele Category:News From the Front Category:Powerless Category:Southern Victory Category:Supervolcano